


Not Quite What We Planned

by Igniss_glove



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Being Walked In On, Date Night, Embarrassment, FFXV Brotherhood Era, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Supportive Clarus Amicitia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igniss_glove/pseuds/Igniss_glove
Summary: Ignis and Gladio celebrate their 2nd anniversary at the Amicitia manor, Iris at a friends and Clarus expected to be at work for the night, the boys have the house to themselves.... until they don't
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Not Quite What We Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first fanfic, I love Gladio and Ignis dealry. I like the idea of them doing dumb stuff when they were younger or getting into kinda silly or embarrassing situations. 
> 
> Im sorry for any possible spelling or grammatical errors, I don't write very often. 
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!!! <3

Gladio and Ignis had been together for 2 years now, after long years of high school running around their feelings. Celebrating their official 2 year mark, Gladio invited Ignis over to the Amicita manor. 

“Won’t your father and sister be home? Maybe we can go out somewhere?” Ignis suggested. Ignis had been the one to ask they keep their relationship on the down low. “Dads gonna be at the Citadel for the majority of the night, and Iris went to a friends house. Even then if he comes home he’s just gonna think we’re hanging out, it’ll be fine I promise.” Gladio rubbed Ignis’s arm before pulling him into a hug, “Plus, I want to be somewhere private, just have you to myself for the night.” Ignis tried to hide his smile in Gladio’s shoulder. “If you so wish, who am I to say no.” Ignis laughed and kissed Gladio on the cheek. 

Ignis agreed they meet after work at the Citadel, they’d take Ignis’s car back to Gladio’s place, where they would enjoy their evening. 

Gladio unlocked the door to the manor, Jared had been dismissed for the evening so it was just the two of them. Once they shed their shoes and coats, Gladio grabbed Ignis to pull him towards him. They don’t get moments alone often, they try to make the best of when they do. “Least let us settle somewhere before you go to manhandle me.” Ignis laughed but melted into the embrace. 

“We can go watch a movie in the rec room, you can pick what we watch, I can grab some snacks and wine?” Gladio suggested, “I don’t condone underage drinking, but that does sound lovely.” Ignis smiles up at Gladio. “It’s not Illegal if we’re doing it responsibly.” Gladio jested. Ignis rolled his eyes at the strange logic and gave out a soft laugh. 

Gladio walked into the rec room with a large bowl of popcorn and a bottle of wine with two glasses. Ignis already was comfortable on the couch ready to press play on the movie once Gladio got situated. “Thank you love,” Ignis smiled while grabbing the glasses to set on the coffee table. Once Gladio set everything down he fell back into the couch grabbing a blanket to wrap around the both of them and grabbed the bowl of popcorn for them to snack on.

“Whatcha pick?” Gladio asked while stuffing his face with a handful of popcorn. “I enjoyed the movie we watched last month together, the old one you showed me with the princess and the thief.” Ignis said while also grabbing a small handful of popcorn. “I knew you liked that one, who knew, Ignis Scientia is a secret romantic and loves cheesy love stories.” Gladio teased. Ignis rolled his eyes then leaned into him to get more comfortable as he pressed play. 

Halfway through the movie, they were already down one and a half cups of wine, and the popcorn bowl was finished. Now Gladio laid his head on Ignis’s lap while he ran his fingers through his hair. After a while Gladio shifted and laid on his back to look up at Ignis. “I love you Iggy.” he said, Ignis looked down at Gladio with a soft smile and a small flush painting his face. “I love you too, Gladio.” They stared at one another for a beat then Gladio surged up to claim Ignis’s mouth.

Falling back, Ignis now layed on the couch with Gladio over him kissing him with passion. Ignis wrapped his arms around the others neck to pull him down so Gladio’s full weight was on top of him. Gladio laughed into the kiss at that. Lacing their tongues and exploring the others mouth the movie was very much forgotten. Gladio started to run his hand up Ignis’s torso from under his shirt. Ignis shivered and kissed Gladio with more fervour, spurring the other on. 

Gladio removed Ignis’s shirt and glasses then began kissing his neck and working his way down. “Don’t leave any marks, love,” Ignis’s voice became breathy, “No promises,” Gladio teased while nibbling on the others shoulder. While kissing the others neck, Ignis started to giggle. “What?” Gladio sat up slightly to look at Ignis with a smile, “Nothing, just your beard is rather ticklish.” With that Gladio went back to shake his head into the crook of the others neck causing the other one to break out in a laugh. Ignis pulled Gladio’s face away from his neck to kiss him again. 

Gladio raked his nails lightly down Ignis’s sides causing him to shiver and make a small noise. Ignis grabbed the end of Gladio’s shirt and started to pull up. Gladio helped Ignis remove the piece of clothing then started to leave a trail of kisses down his body. Ignis held onto the larger man’s hair and gave a satisfied hum. Gladio started to unbutton the other's pants but went back to claim his mouth once more. Ignis hooked one leg around the other's hips pulling him closer. 

In the midst of their passion, both too distracted by the others mouth and body, neither heard the front door open or close. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarus had just gotten home from working, he managed to get the nights work done earlier than expected. He finally got home to have a drink and relax before going to bed. Maybe ask his son if we would like to watch a movie about the old Lucian war he discovered. When he walked in he noticed two pairs of shoes. ‘Hm, Gladiolus must have a friend over.’ He thought. After setting everything down he saw light from under the door to the rec room. ‘They must be watching a movie, I should go say hi, let them know i’m here.’ 

Clarus opened the door to the room without much thought, “Good evening Gladiolus, I wanted to let you know i'm home-” He stopped once he realized what was happening in this room. He saw his son...and...Ignis Scientia? Both in rather compromising positions. Given the current state of lack of clothing, messy hair, tangled limbs and red lips, Clarus could only give a guess of what they were on their way of doing. Ignis’s eyes were as wide as saucers and face beat red, Gladio wearing a similar look. They all just stared at one another not, quite sure what to say or do. 

Clarus was the first to snap out of it “Ah, my apologies!” He then quickly shut the door and went back to the living room to pour himself a drink to try and wash the image of his son in a sexual position out of his head. He knew the day would come, but my gods he never wanted to be an eyewitness to it! 

Sitting at the kitchen bar, drinking and trying to think of literally anything else, ‘How long had that been going on?’ he wondered, he always knew him and Ignis were close, guess he never noticed just how close they were. At some point he heard the door from the other room open and two, more dressed this time, figures emerge. Ignis was trying to hide behind Gladio, looking ashamed and extremely embarrassed. Gladio was fidgeting with his hands at his sides trying to figure out what to say to his father that walked in on him having intimacy with his best friend. 

“Uh.. h-hey..dad..” Gladio was looking everywhere but at Clarus. “Hello son,” There was an awkward space of silence. “I can go…. If you need..” Ignis managed to whisper, it’s a shock Clarus managed to hear him. “No, Ignis it’s late, there’s no need for you to leave.” They all stood with another long beat of silence. “So.. you’re not mad are you?” Clarus looked at his son, he looked scared. That doesn’t happen often. Taking a swig of his drink, he set it down and looked at the two young men. “Why would I be mad?” They both looked up with a small shocked look. “Well, I just didn’t think… you’d approve.. of this,” He said as he grabbed Ignis’s hand. 

“Is it going to interfere with your duties?” He asked, “No sir. We both discussed before we decided to affiliate with one another that Noctis comes first.” Ignis said coming out from behind Gladio’s back. “Then I see no issue,” they both visibly relaxed, “except one..” they tensed back up, “Just, next time you get up to,” he gestured over the the room they were found in “that kind of activity may I suggest going into your own quarters where I or others are less likely to barge in.” The two boys looked at each other with shocked and embarrassed faces.

“I’m not mad son, I’m happy for you both. I wish you had told me sooner, maybe then we could’ve avoided that encounter.” he laughed. He got up from his seat walking over to his son and his partner. He pulled his son into a fatherly embrace. “Never feel the need to hide from me son,” Gladio’s face softened and patted his father's back. “Im sorry dad, I didn’t mean to make you think I didn’t trust you or something, we just wanted to be careful.”

Clarus looked over to Ignis, the boy was always shy when not in meetings or formal occasions. He was a sweet kid when him and Gladio were younger, he’s grown into a nice young man. He was glad him and Gladio were an item, they fit well together. “No need to look so frightened boy, you’re not in trouble.” he teased Ignis lightly jabbing his arm. “I-im sorry my Lord, i'm still rather embarrassed,” He went to push his glasses only to realize they weren’t on his face, “I’m very sorry you had to see that sir, it won’t happen again.” He bowed, “No need for such formalities Ignis, we’re not at work.” He said light heartedly, “And no need to apologize, these things happen. You’re both still young.” 

“So how long has this been going on?” They all sat down at the dinner table with a drink, “Today is our 2nd anniversary,” Ignis explained with a small smile. ‘It’s nice to see the kid relaxed and happy’ Clarus thought. “Wow you manage to put up with Gladiolus for that long, you must really like him.” He joked looking at his son. “Thanks dad.” Gladio said with sarcasm. “You two make a good match I must say, I don’t know why I was surprised, the more I think about it the more this makes sense. You’ve both always been close.” The two boys blushed “Thank you sir, that means a lot.” Ignis looked at Gladio smiling. “Well. Now that we’ve all figured this out. It’s been nice talking to you boys,” Clarus got up to go put his drink away “and let’s all forget this happened shall we?” Ignis and Gladio made a noise of agreement. “I'm off to bed, got an early morning ahead of me.” Walking away he heard both bid their good nights. 

While climbing the stairs to his room he yelled out, “Now don’t be too loud boys! Enjoy the rest of your night! Happy Anniversary! ” He laughed as he heard his son make a loud anguish noise of embarrassment. It’s a father's place to embarrass his son every now and then. 

The night might have been gone unplanned but at least it was never ruined completely.


End file.
